Louria Kingdom’s Invasion of Gim
'''Louria Kingdom’s Invasion of Gim '''is the battle in the war between Kingdom of Louria and Principality of Qua-Toyne where Louria Kingdom begins invasion of Principality of Qua-Toyne. Rodenius Continent Pre-Conquest Plan The 34th king of the Kingdom of Louria, Hark Louria had spent over six years building up support and accepting humiliating demands from the Parpaldia Empire in order to feign obedience, but he was finally able to assemble and train a polished, unyielding army capable of uniting the entire continent of Rodenius. The country invested nearly all of it possessions and national power, putting the entire country in debt for decades, to create the legion to conquer Rodenius Continent. Just inside the Qua-Toyne border, there is a town, Gim, with a population of one hundred thousand. We shall conquer it first. There are fields and livestock everywhere in Qua-Toyne, so they will procure all our supplies locally. After taking over Gim, we will march two hundred and fifty kilometers east to the capital of Qua-Toyne and suppress it with our numerical advantage. Unlike their country, they do not have anything surrounding their towns to use as ramparts. At best, they might have a castle within the town. If we just lay siege to it, their supplies will quickly dry up. Their air force can easily be countered with our own wyverns. At the same time, we will mobilize our fleet of forty-four hundred ships, route them north, then land on the north bank outside Myhak to take over their commerce hub. Because the Kingdom of Quila is completely dependent on food imports from Qua-Toyne, once they stop trade from Myhak, they should quickly capitulate. Next, concerning Qua-Toyne’s forces, they have at most fifty thousand soldiers, but they can only mobilize about ten thousand quickly. Any clever plans they think up would simply be crushed with our overwhelming numbers. Qua-Toyne, predicting that Louria’s war on the ground and sea would soon begin, had come to the Japanese embassy to explain the situation. Japanese Foreign Affairs officer Tanaka was struck speechless upon hearing this. It would be very difficult for Qua-Toyne Principality to maintain and trade their arrangement with these critical imports of food supplies from Qua-Toyne and these gold mines, oils and resources supplies from The Kingdom of Quila. However, Japan's constitution cannot send its military support to the Qua-Toyne Principality. Gim Invasion The advance force of thirty thousand Louria Kingdom Eastern Subjugation Army under B-class General Pandour marched to the Gim in the early morning. Qua-Toyne had many combat-ready soldiers since they were in a semi-state of emergency. The Western Knight Order dragon squadrons took off, twenty-four fully-geared wyverns rising up into the sky. They split into two squadrons, with one staying near the ground while the other ascended to maximum altitude. The Qua-Toyne’s dragon squadron bravely and boldly flew forward to face Lourian’s seventy-five wyvern riders. All seventy-five wyverns fired simultaneously. By adding rotation to their fireballs, firing from inside the mouth would drastically increase the range compared to when fired outside the mouth. Using this trick, they were able to fire before Qua-Toyne’s dragons could even get into range. The twelve Qua-Toyne wyverns suffered direct hits and fell from the sky. Shortly after Captain Aldebaran made this order, twelve wyverns in a row came out of the sky from the sun at his back. They attacked as they passed, taking down three Lourian wyverns. The two groups engaged in a melee. Lourians had five times as many wyverns, so Qua-Toyne’s wyverns quickly fell one after another. It only took a few minutes to completely annihilate them. The Lourians wyverns focused on the ground army, raining fire down on them. The losses were devastating. They only had one way to counterattack: use wind magic to facilitate longbow attacks. Unfortunately, magic power was fundamentally difficult to build up, so not that much was available. They could only manage ten shots, and they wouldn’t be able to help guide those shots. A longbow fired into the sky. Unfortunately, in this world, anti-air attacks basically never hit and were largely for appearances. (In the three major civilizations, there were apparently some more effective weapons…) Qua-Toyne’s knight order suffered heavy losses from the mob of wyverns harassing them. Their numbers were already reduced by a third. Right then, twenty-five thousand infantry in Louria Kingdom advance force joined the battle. Within thirty minutes, the Qua-Toyne knight order was completely annihilated. Aftermath Lieutenant General Adem’s horrible orders were carried out that day. The town of Gim was filled with murder, looting, rape, and destruction. The Moiji and his family were not spared from its tragic end. One hundred townspeople were set loose to spread fear to the surrounding towns. However, once Japan learned of this event, it would give them the moral pretext to deploy their military forces in order to protect the people of Qua-Toyne from genocide and to prevent the Louria Kingdom from cutting off their trade agreements. Japan will start aiding Qua-Toyne by sending 8 Destroyers to fight Louria's Great Fleet which consists of 4,400 warships that will be written in history. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles